villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cootie Kids
The Cootie Kids are the titular primary antagonists of the 2014 live action film Cooties. They were all students whose grades vary from Kindergarten to 5th Grade at Ft. Chicken Elementary School. They were infected by a food-borne virus that transforms children into zombie-like monsters. This group consists of fewer than 90 infected kids from elementary school. Shelley Linker was portrayed by Sunny May Allison, Patriot was portrayed by Cooper Roth, Dink was portrayed by Miles Elliot, and Angela was portrayed by Isabella Revel. Whereas the other children were all portrayed by Chloe Rose, Ella Berry, Nathan Brewer, Emily Brobst, Mika Cigic, Jaiden Geller, Sam Ly, Mason Mahay, Brandi Marie, Dani Marie, Kayla Morales, and Kara Petersen. Biography Pre-Infection, the children were presumably normal humans. This all changes after a tainted batch of chicken nuggets from Happy Poultry Farms is delivered across North America during the summer of 2014. One day in Fort Chicken, Illinois (where the film is set) a fourth grader named Shelley Linker inadvertently infects herself with the virus through her lunch. Throughout the day, Shelly exhibits signs of infection, such as blisters and a runny nose. After constantly being bullied by Patriot in class, Shelly infects him with the virus by biting a chunk of his face off and escapes to the playground, where she tries to dig an exit route under a fence. Before Shelly can finish however, the rest of the school is dismissed to recess, creating potential victims of the virus. Dink, another one of Shelly's tormentors, verbally assaults her. Shelly quickly infects Dink and returns to her work. Dink then sprints around the playground, slashing many children with his nails and infecting them with virus, catching the attention of Mr. Pederson and Ms. Nash. The two teachers attempt to work things out with the newly infected children, but they are quickly dispatched. A student named Calvin quickly escaped from the infection, which prompts the children to kill a teenager named Tamra who hides in a tree. Patriot mauls the nurse who was tending to his wounds as Vice Principal Simms is torn apart. Wade Johnson, the school's PE administrator, who had been too busy shooting hoops to notice the Cootie Kids, makes a break for the school's entrance, injuring a few infected children in the process. Wade, after locking the children out, makes his way to the surviving staff in the teacher's lounge. Meanwhile in the principal's office, Patriot, who has killed the secretary, destroys the teacher's cell phones and phone lines, which shows Cootie Kids still have some intelligence left. The children notice the teachers through the window, but a police officer comes after being summoned by a teacher's rape alarm. Shelly (who has dug a large enough hole under the fence, escapes and quickly kills the police officer. The teachers hatch a plan (while being trapped inside the school) to take down the Cootie Kids. Armed with weapons, the teachers fought the Cootie Kids on their way out of the school. The teachers managed to escape in Wade’s van, while Wade held off the Cootie Kids. In the town of Fort Chicken, several people have been massacred by the Cootie Kids presumably while the teachers discover on television that the cootie virus is spreading through Indiana and Ohio. Unbeknownst to them, the Cootie Kids ambushed the teachers and pursued them into a fun center. Wade, having survived the onslaught of the Cootie Kids, suddenly appears and drenches the ground with gasoline, and lighting it on fire, burning the Cootie Kids alive to a crisp, while the teachers drove off to somewhere else where no kid has been. Personality Before the virus, the Cootie Kids were probably normal children. When they contracted the virus, they became sadistic, brutal, monstrous, uncaring, aggressive, bloodthirsty, cannibalistic, and surprisingly gleeful about killing. Appearance After gaining the virus, the children begin rotting and developing blisters and black veins all over their bodies. The kids are almost never seen without blood on them unless it was pre- infection. For Shelly (the 1st infected child), in the alternate ending of the film, her look becomes even worse with more blisters, black eyes & creepy smile on her face. Gallery Cooties 4.jpg|Wade running away from the Cootie Kids. Cooties 9.jpg|The Cootie Kids prior to their infection. Cooties 2.jpg|The Cootie Kids attacking Mr. Pederson. Cooties 5.jpg|The Cootie Kids devouring the prinicipal. Cooties 8.jpg|The Cootie Kids locked outside the school. Cooties 6.jpg|An infected boy Cooties 7.jpg|An infected girl Angela.jpg|Angela Cooties01.jpg|Shelley Linker (leader) Patriot.jpg|Patriot Dink Savage.png|Dink Category:Zombies Category:Kids Category:Hostile Species Category:Titular Category:Cannibals Category:Amoral Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Mutated Category:Tragic Category:Wrathful Category:Mutilators Category:Vengeful Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mute Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Deceased Category:Undead Category:Parody/Homage Category:Scapegoat Category:Comedy Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Murderer Category:Sadomasochists Category:Genocidal Category:Monsters Category:Barbarian Category:Anarchist Category:Ferals Category:Terrorists Category:Stalkers Category:Mongers Category:Malefactors Category:Psychics Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Fighters